Awakening
by serena-jean
Summary: The events of Underworld Awakening from Selene's POV.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. Words in italic belong to the novelization of Underworld: Evolution by Greg Cox

_Michael joined her in the daylight. She knew she didn't have to explain how much this meant to her. He was obviously just as moved as she was. They kissed passionately, the kiss evolving into an immortal embrace that seemed to last forever._

_Together, side-by-side, they watched the most glorious sunrise she could ever imagine. Her moist eyes reflected the first light of a whole new day. Selene felt as though her old life, which had come to a brutal end one night in a blood-splattered barn, had finally been restored to her…The future would bring many new mysteries, maybe even new dangers and fears, but the first step, the first new day, had arrived at last._

6 months later…..

Selene was worried, no not worried, Selene was _afraid_, an impossible feat for a Death Dealer currently perched upon the edge of building, surveying the chaos underneath. What both immortal species long dreaded had finally come true. Humans no longer killed each other, their efforts better spent on eradicating the vampires and Lycans. With an unlimited supply of silver nitrate and UV rounds, this was a new war.

It certainly didn't help that Michael and her were betrayed by both species and as a result, couldn't do much to stop this new threat. When word got out about the infamous duo, Michael's unique hybrid status made him a prime target for Antigen, the company behind the exterminations. Marshall Law was implemented not too long ago, and escape is the only chance at survival, so Selene, along with Michael, is leaving tonight.

Eyeing the helicopter above her, Selene realized that their decision may have come too late. The door burst open behind her and she quickly dove down to the fire escape to avoid their bullets. She waited until one of them was foolish enough to approach the edge and with one arm she flipped him down to his death. Selene made quick work of the rest them with her Corvinus-enchanced blood, breaking another's neck against the ledge. _These humans who hunted her species and Michael would receive no pity from her _Selene thought as jumped down the six story high building, landing perfectly on the bottom.

However, humans were relentless and two more were waiting at the bottom, armed with a fire hose that Selene quickly jumped to evade. She twisted in midair, landed and threw a grenade that easily killed the men while she took cover behind a garbage dump. Then, she quickly ran through the empty streets, hoping that Michael was ready to leave. She had stayed behind gathering some things while he went to secure a boat.

Reaching the pier, it took one look at her surroundings to realize that escape was not going to be easy. She froze, counting at least a dozen armed men with their guns trained on Michael.

"Michael" Selene cried out, running as fast as she can. _I will not lose him again _she vowed, refusing to give in to her despair.

The men opened fire at her, but they were too slow. Selene only had eyes for the hybrid in front of her, who was still vulnerable to the silver grenade that knocked him unconscious into the water. _Very well then, I will follow him_. In truth, Selene would follow Michael to hell itself, because he was hers and if he died so would Selene's chance at the happiness she had not thought possible since the death of her family.

The water was below freezing and Michael's unconscious body sunk further and further away from her. When she reached him, she tried to shake him awake, but her efforts were futile. Bullets barely missed them, but he would not respond to her calls.

"Michael!" she gurgled, taking his face into her hands. _Please, please come back to me_. Those were her last thoughts before a silver grenade wrenched them apart, rendering both unconscious.


	2. Deprivation

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but I just got back from a lengthy trip and I wrote this on the way back home. Thanks so much for the reviews, they really inspired this chapter as I had planned to follow with the movie, but I just couldn't quite let Michael go though.

**Selene flitted through a dream-like state. Various images passed through her mind, **_**her**_** memories. **

A young girl of 5, Selene raced with her cousin Cecilia thru the scary underground passageways where a plethora of workers acted as obstacles in the young girls' mind. In her vulnerable hand, she held a magnificent pendant that opened when one pressed the jewel in the middle. _Lord Viktor must think highly of my father _she thought, never imagining the bloodshed that would be spilled over it.

Fast-forward 15 years, to that fateful night where her family was massacred. Something was chasing Selene thru the cold and damp fog. Her heart beat erratically, her body trembling with every scream she heard. _No _she whispered, _I'm too young to die_, refusing to stop and confront whatever demon had chosen her family to prey upon. Her nightgown was soaked with blood and her faced lined with fresh tears.

She cautiously approached the stables, well aware that something was inside. The air reeked of blood and death. It took awhile for her eyes to see in the dark and when her vision cleared, an anguished cry broke from her lips when she realized it was her father, mutilated beyond recognition.

"Father…." Too lost in herself, Selene failed to acknowledge the man that entered the stable and wiped the incriminating blood from his lips.

When she did turn, the regal man picked her up with such trust and gentleness that Selene allowed herself to surrender into his arms.

"They're gone," Viktor said.

**The fog that invaded Selene's mind was no longer welcome. She tried to rouse herself from this debilitating sleep, but it was useless. She continued in her coma unaware of the changes occurring in her body, completely oblivious to the scientists around her. **

Another memory made its way to the front of Selene's mind. Selene was staring at Michael, the handsome American who intrigued her even though he was destined to become a Lycan. She stared into his inscrutable eyes, not really realizing what she was doing until his warm lips met hers. He eagerly responded but Selene simply handcuffed him to the chair, seemly untouched by their kiss.

The next time they kissed, Selene was much less ambivalent about it. She tore the rest of Michael's restraints, set on helping him escape from Viktor's wrath, even if it meant her death. She willingly settled into his arms and kissed him hungrily. _I don't care that he's a Lycan…._

**Selene screamed and screamed but no one could hear her. She had no notion of time and nowhere near powerful enough to stop whatever madness had befallen her. Once or twice she felt the presence of someone else who saw her memories, but the intrusion passed quickly and once again, Selene succumbed to the darkness for a final time.**

The months following the defeat of Marcus were pure bliss and it was all due to Michael. He taught her how to love and he bravely broke down the walls that had guarded her heart for so long.

They lived a nomadic life, Selene's immunity to the sun an advantage when it came to passing as humans. But Selene's instincts remained on alert. It was one afternoon in another temporary apartment when the news reporter confirmed the existence of the two species. Selene immediately looked at Michael in horror.

"Michael, we need to leave the city. It won't be long before they learn of our existence. And when they do, we will be their priority".

But Michael was more optimistic, arguing that they should stay for the benefit of helping both their species. He hugged Selene, "It'll be alright. I'm here now"

Selene was running as fast as she could, tightly gripping Michael's hand. Those bastards had actually set a trap for them! They had come to offer their help to one of the few remaining covens but instead they had met the humans, determined to purge her and Michael out of existence.

"Selene! Look out!" yelled Michael, letting go of her and swiftly moving forward to shield her from the UV. They wouldn't kill the hybrid but it would certainly hurt the next morning.

Somersaulting aside, Selene's eyes iced over with a cold fury as she grabbed her Berettas from the holster and instantly shot down their assailants. Job done, she ran to Michael and quickly inspected his body for damage.

"Why did you do that? It was risky" she yelled, both touched by his actions and angered by them. "If they had been silver nitrate..."

"Shhhh" Michael soothed, placing his fingers over her lips, "They weren't and I hear that's what someone does when they are in love," stealing her breath with a kiss.

"I love you," Selene replied because how could she not love the man whose rugged good looks and innocence helped her escape the nightmares of her past. She couldn't - wouldn't lose him.

Standing amidst the bodies of both vampires and humans alike, Selene stated, "We leave this week," leaving no room for argument. They had done all they could here; it was time to leave. Michael nodded grimly accepting that this time, running meant surviving.

**Selene's mind raced to the present. Feeling was returning to her lower limbs; she could feel tingling in her hands and feet. This time, the sleep that was a poisonous fog in her mind dissipated and her body recognized the cold. **_**What on earth is happening to me? **_

**She heard glass cracking and footsteps. Images from another's mind invaded her own and she saw herself frozen in a capsule. Strength and consciousness returned to her and with them, thoughts of Michael.**

**Michael! **

**She remembered everything with stark clarity, finally breaking free from the prison once and for all.** **Her chestnut eyes opened...**

Well that's it for. Next chapter should be quicker as its back to the movie! Loved it so much I am going to watch it again this week to refresh my memory.


	3. Awakening

Well, I watched it on Tuesday and I found a lot of things that I need to add. I will probably go back and edit the first couple of chapters. Thanks so much for your reviews, they have really inspired me to continue writing. Now on to chapter 3!

"Warning. Subject Two has escaped. Security units on alert."

The phrase repeated obnoxiously over and over again. Something hacked into the computer and initiated the de-compression sequence. Selene's icy slumber was over.

Her first thought at finding herself naked and encased in ice was, _What the fuck?_

Then her warrior instincts kicked in and she quickly scanned her surroundings, her head spinning at the mere movement. Utterly disoriented by the fact that she was upside down and completely stationary, Selene had no choice but to use her head to speed up the thawing process.

A few good knocks afterwards and the cryochamber eagerly gave way to Selene's lithe figure, unleashing her body to the unforgiving stone floor. Cries of pain unwillingly escaped Selene's lips as her back hit the edge of the capsule and then more moans when her head followed.

The only door in the room sealed shut….

Feeling utterly vulnerable with only the mist to conceal her porcelain skin and feminine attributes, Selene was pissed.

_Get up, get up_ she desperately ordered.

Despite her stoic attempts, she was convulsing in shock, her entire body near hypothermia. Tiny shards of ice still clung to her stiff hair. Shivering, she unconsciously curled into a fetal position. Her right hand was blue with the cold, cracking as she stretched her fingers.

"Ahhh…" she softly exclaimed, not knowing whether to compliment the imbeciles that successfully captured a 600 year old vampire, or shred them to pieces.

Judging by her still nonfunctional hand, it was going to be the latter.

Eyes finally adjusting to those infernal blinking lights, Selene noticed for the first time that she was not alone. Across from her lay a scientist, completely unrecognizable apart from his lab coat. It looked like someone had brutally gouged his throat out.

The sight of him gave Selene hope, for who else could have released her and killed this man? It must be Michael. Fueled with a fierce determination that only the thoughts of her lover could bring, Selene rouse herself up. Her knees shook, but held steady.

Her spirits lifted more when she spied her Death Dealer attire, locked safety away within the room. She easily broke through the glass, her entire being rejuvenated with the feel of her leather boots and suit. Although she had been prepared to fight her captors naked if necessary, being in her suit again ended all traces of her previous fragile moment.

Now all she needed was her guns.

Making her way to the sealed exit, Selene felt a presence in front of her. Sure enough, behind an observation window, there were three shadows standing, no- watching her.

One man's face was partially visible, his pitiless eyes as clear to Selene as words that formed on his lips.

"Put it back to sleep"

Barely registering the man's audacity to call her an "it", Selene quickly reached the locked door and immediately began to rearrange the wires in a fruitless attempt to disable the system. The atmosphere now charged with a sense of urgency, Selene had only seconds before they discharged the sleeping gas.

_Come on, come on! _Selene willed herself to focus even as the area filled with a lethal dose of fentanyl. It worked quickly, bringing Selene to her knees as the fumes drugged her senses. Clearly her captors expected a compliant hostage, too bad she wasn't the accommodating kind.

In a single burst of speed, Selene tore through the ceiling of the room, calculating her action so carefully that she succeeded in surprising the two remaining medics in the room by landing right behind them. Not wasting a second, she grabbed one, asking the question that was tormenting her since her awakening. For her, the answer was a matter of life or death.

"Where's Michael?"

Next chapter will be up by the end of Friday.


	4. Retribution

**So sorry for the delay! Its even longer than usual, as for the amount of chapters left, I'll say I would like this to be ten chapters more or less.**

The scientist simply looked at Selene, completely dumbfounded by her question. Or so it appeared. Selene had a vast amount of knowledge on human expressions and in this man's case he was trying to distract her.

True enough, seconds later another scientist stabbed her with a scalpel in her shoulder. Selene's eyes immediately flared to a pitiless blue as she wrenched the scalpel from her arm and returned it to him, right in the eye. She made quick work of the poor man behind her, grinning in satisfaction when she heard the crack of bone. She left one man writhing in pain and the other in shock, the broken bone protruding from his elbow.

Alarms still blaring, Selene quickly ran down the stairs, coming to a full stop at the sight of five armed men, their laser beams trained on her.

"Stop! Don't move!" One of them commanded.

Fingering the scalpel she mused over the situation. _Oh this was going to be almost too easy_. Perhaps before Corvinus' blood this might have been difficult, but now her super speed allowed the scalpel to slice exactly through the carotid. She took two out at the same time, sliding with her knees on their blood. Behind her the men dropped dead and twitching, their guns fired too late.

Her assault on the facility continued at lightening speed. Two more men fell with her repeated strikes to their throats. She lodged her weapon in the third man's throat, using his gun to eliminate the new group at the end of the passageway. The Death Dealer was indeed death personified. Her moves were lethal and graceful, easily slaying the men without a break in her own composure.

Keeping the gun, Selene turned the corner where she spied a window; the perfect escape. Breaking the glass with her coveted gun, she was about to jump when another group of men arrived. The two guards seemed to be waiting for a command from the third man, another scientist. He was holding a walkie-talkie in his right hand, his dark brown eyes locking with Selene's own cerulean blue.

"I see her. East corridor. Send Security"

They silently measured each other up. The three men posed no threat to the ancient Death Dealer; she was going to escape regardless.

The newly awakened vampire wouldn't make it for more than two seconds outside, if the army of men that patrolled the perimeter didn't kill the immortal, then the sun would, thought the scientist.

So the man's fingers lifted.

"No. Let her go. Perhaps she can lead us to Subject Two" came the order from the walkie talkie.

Slightly disappointed, the scientist said, "Let her go"

_A wise decision_ approved Selene; otherwise there would have been three more bodies at the morgue.

Taking a deep breath, Selene leaped, but instead of meeting the solid concrete, she landed on a moving truck. Slightly thrown off by her impact, she slipped and tumbled off from the carrier truck, barely grasping the edge of the truck. Panting from the exertion, she beheld the strange building that housed the most despicable of all animals and made out one word. Antigen. She slowly climbed her way up.

The human driver spied the intruder straightaway thru his side mirrors and stomped on the brakes. Once more Selene was reduced to a fledging fresh out of the academy as her body lost its balance and she violently rolled down the front of the vehicle.

_Shit_ she cursed, _how many more times was going to find herself on the floor despite her wishes otherwise?_ To further ridicule the Death Dealer, she even allowed the human to shoot her in the head.

"Ahh!" she cried out. It wasn't a fatal shot, but Selene could feel the bullet lodged in her skull, within an inch from her brain.

She silently cursed again at her lack of caution and stupidity. Turning to face the driver, she caught her reflection in his eyes. A set of flaming azure eyes, suddenly more than alive than ever were reflected. She was done with all this crap. She was hurt both emotionally and physically, the true monster in her mere seconds from unleashing.

In a move too fast for the human's pitiful eyesight, Selene twisted his arm and turned him in a perfect position for her long, sharp fangs to sink into his tender neck. Drinking from this mortal was nowhere near as pleasurable as it was with Michael, but it would suffice.

Unwillingly, images of her time with Michael entered her mind.

Two bodies, slick with sweat, lay on the bed. They were perfectly contend to lie in each other's arms, however, Michael longed for something only Selene could provide. Sensually gripping her slender wrist, he brought it to his mouth and bit. Selene moaned as her blood, cool as a refreshing waterfall, pulsed into Michael's eager fangs until it became a part of his body, until all he knew, all he could feel, was her.

Selene's own hands did some exploring of her own, running through his sinewy muscles until her finger teased the vein at his throat. While he savored her hand, Selene nicked his throat, loving the way his strong arms came around her and provided her with a scorching heat that her own body lacked. His blood, like his love, was a warmth comparable to the sun, blinding in its intensity but oh so fulfilling.

Wrenching her mind from painful memories, Selene sucked long and hard, draining the human dry to restore her strength. A single tear ran down her cheeks as she pushed the bullet out of her cranium in a way that eerily resembled Lucien's own ability. _Bet the Elders never could do this particular trick_. Smiling with satisfaction upon the sound of the bullet hitting the floor, she dropped her meal.

_Now what next_ she pondered, weighing her choices. Returning to Antigen was not a wise option since Michael had already escaped. So the first thing she did was step off the main streets, breaking into a clothing store and stealing the first thing off the rack.

The light blue pea coat should offer some camouflage over her leather suit. She sure as hell wasn't going to part with it again. Exiting out the back her attention was captured by a display of vampire and Lycan teeth. The mere sight of her species reduced to simple souvenirs made her blood boil and reminded her what truly was at stake here.

Tearing her sight from such an abomination, Selene failed to notice the year that those particular teeth had been harvested. Instead she thought about Michael, whose mind she knew better than her own.

_Hmmm if he was looking for me, that would mean...Of course! The pier! _It would be the first place Michael would check and hopefully they could procure another boat.

Not wasting another second, Selene flitted to the pier, not the least bit concerned with the new street names and decaying buildings that were not always so. Love is a source of strength, but it is also blinding. Thus when Selene arrived at the pier she was utterly baffled by the decrepit state of the pier and the chains that now guarded the entrance.

Needing a closer look to confirm what should have been obvious and was probably already creeping in the back of her mind, even though it refused to be voiced aloud, Selene jumped cleanly over the fence.

Nothing, not even the wind blew in the deserted pier. Selene closed her eyes, willing herself to yesterday, when the air was alive with hope. What was she missing?

"Hey, how did you get in here? You're not allowed in here. Pier is closed". The security guard took out a key and fumbled with the chains.

"Since when?" she asked desperately.

"A long time ago. Come on" he replied.

"How long?" she pleaded, willing it not to be true.

The guard's next words were a stab to her heart.

"About twelve years ago. Since the Cleansing…."

Selene barely heard the rest of the man's words. Her sight clouded at the edges and she felt extremely woozy. Her heart thundered in her throat, her mind reeled at this new piece of information.

_Twelve years had gone by?_ For more than a decade those bastards at Antigen had imprisoned Michael and her. Truthfully, it was barely a blink of her immortal life, more like months in her long lifespan.

_I should have seen it coming_ Selene thought, putting it all together. The subtle differences in the city's geography, the enhanced technology, even the change in clothing styles.

The guard's walkie-talkie beeped. "Attention all units. Code three call, receiving a call about an assault. Exit 39 underpass. Proceed with caution. Possible non-human aggressor attack. All area units respond".

Selene's ears pricked at this. Michael was still out there, probably feeling just as confused and lost as her. The humans marked him as their prime target, in the end it did not matter how long had passed, this incident was a mere bump in their lives. What did it matter when they had more time than mortals could ever dream of?

Following the police sirens, Selene perched herself in a corner, high above the ground, easily concealed from the humans below.

There was a crime scene investigation set up where a man was found, mauled to death. Her superhuman hearing also picked up the detective's name. A man in his thirties, detective Sebastian was a man with presence. The rest of the cops made a path so that he could inspect the body. He had his reservations about the attack, unsure of whether it was a Lycan attack. Apparently in had been years since the last reported Lycan attack.

_So.. nothing is what it seems. Well I guess I'll have to pay a visit to my dear friend_.

Selene jumped down from the ledge. Her new objective? Track down a scientist to return a favor. Sneaking into a police car, she accessed the mainframe and used the company directory to find the man she was looking for. Storing his address into her memory, she made her way downtown, once again completely oblivious to the tall, handsome youth following her.

The apartment was empty when Selene arrived, so she hid and waited. When the scientist that had released her back at Antigen returned, Selene attacked. She grabbed him at his throat and pushed him against the window. They were more than 10 stories high; it would not be wise for him to irk her.

"Prisoner that helped me escape, the one you call Subject Two. Was it a hybrid?" she insisted, holding her breath.

"Yes" the man choked out.

"What were you doing with us?"

"We-we help the government identify the infected. We were using your genes to try to find a cure"

_Lies_ she hissed.

"You were told that I would lead you to the hybrid. Why?"

"I d-d-don't know! Subject Two is restricted information, I don't have the clearance!"

"You're lying," replied Selene coldly, punctuating each word with a push towards the cracking glass until it gave way and the man was left hovering in the air. Today was definitely not the day to mess with Selene and this poor mortal was on the receiving end of all her vengeance.

The man screamed, gripping her hand in a futile attempt to plead his case.

" Please! All I know is that there is some kind of connection between you two. Your brain waves are in sync, whenever you are close to each other, you can see thru each other's eyes!" he cried out, clawing at her hand.

"No! Please! I'm the one who let you go," he implored once more.

But there was no mercy in Selene's azure eyes. "Now we're even". Not the slightest bit guilty, she let the man fall to his death. He went screaming. She flew gracefully thru the air. He landed on a car, his body rupturing into pieces until all that was left was a bloodied mess. She landed smoothly at the same time, her body unharmed, her will strong.

Walking away from the crime scene, Selene was once again assaulted by visions not her own. Michael was panicking, running back and forth along the abandoned alleys only to be cut off by the police. They forced him into the sewers and then the connection was lost.

This time Selene was prepared. Welcoming the visions, she readily sprang into action at the sight of the same police car that chased Michael.

A couple of meters in front of her lay the entrance to some underground tunnels. Slipping inside, she grabbed her gun out of its holster.

Stepping into the murky water, Selene sensed that something was in there with her, moving through the tunnels. Sure enough a group of Lycans appeared, too busy in their pursuit of something else to pay any attention to the handsome youth who happened to turn right into Selene's eager gun.

"Don't," he said, placing his hands up.

"Why not?" Selene didn't trust anyone, never have and never will.

"Because we are the same". His eyes turned a light blue, confirming his status as a vampire. Selene did not lower her gun.

"Why are you following me?"

"We monitor these frequencies," he replied.

"We?" asked Selene, curiosity gnawing her instincts.

"You know what attacked that human back there? Under the bridge?"

Michael? Another enemy? Vampire?

"No"

No, hearing the guttural growls of the Lycans, Selene had her answer.

"Lycans," she vehemently hissed.

"What remains of them yes. They've been hiding here like rats ever since the Purge," he explained.

"Diseased and starving they don't show themselves above ground. Which means that something has gotten them round up. Something you're not telling me".

The kid was smart, but there was no way Selene was about to trust this vampire yet. Instead she turned her attention (and gun) towards the sound of the Lycans.

Gasping as another vision numbed her senses, Selene saw the Lycans clearly, as if….as if they were right in front of her!

"Michael!"

Praying she was not too late, adrenaline pumped fast into her body. Just around the corner lay the man she loved. Shooting down the three Lycans, she slowly approached the end of the dark corridor.

Fully expecting the handsome American, nothing could have prepared Selene for what she encountered instead.

There was no Michael, those visions were not from his eyes. As if in a trance, Selene cautiously approached the tiny being, huddled on the floor.

It was a little girl, no older than twelve, dressed in a white hospital suit. She had long raven hair. Her lips were full and _her eyes_.

_No…..impossible_.


	5. Revelation

**Note: No one calls Eve by her name in the movie. Its not mentioned once but I need to call her something other than "the girl". Happy Valentine's Day! P.S. any mistake let me know, this was too painful to write and even harder to read over. Enjoy. **

The child was curled in a fetal position; fresh tears matted her hair to the skin as she gazed fearfully at Selene. On the other hand, the mere sight of this girl shook Selene to her core; her breaths came in pants and her heartbeat thudded restlessly in her chest. Her world was once again flipped on its axis. _How many more times in the next 24 hours must this happen? _

Selene remained immobile, unable to put two and two together as to why her visions led her there, to this child with an uncanny resemblance to…No she wasn't' going there. _Impossible_…

It was hard to disguise the devastating disappointment that weighed horribly in Selene's heart. It wasn't her lover and now she didn't have the faintest clue where to find him.

Selene couldn't even escape the child's innocent gaze. The little girl stared at her intently and Selene lowered her gun. David came up next to her, staring back and forth between the two women.

"Do you know her?" he politely inquired.

A simple no was all she could manage.

"They will come back in larger numbers", he deduced.

"Well, we can't leave her here".

David agreed and went to pick up the child. She went willingly, huddled and protected under his shoulder. Selene followed, her gun poised to shoot at the sign of a threat.

They made their way to the parking lot and picked out a sturdy looking cargo van.

David led Eve into the back.

Selene got into the front seat, and jumped started the car with her knife. She could almost hear Michael's voice, scolding her.

"_I don't know why I let you drive. Its clearly a hazard for both of us," _he'd say jokingly.

Selene would laugh because she knew it was true. First time it was over the Danube River when she had passed out from blood loss and ignored Michael's warning. Then the second time when Marcus chased them over the highway and the sun caught up with them, forcing Selene to duck under the wheel.

_I wonder what'll happen this time_, Selene thought grimly.

And sure enough, through the side mirror Selene spotted three Lycans in fast pursuit. Slamming her boot on the gas, it was still not enough to outrun the monsters that ripped through cars and people in order to reach them.

Selene quickly realized they were trapped. She counted two Lycans, one on each side of the car ready to pounce and another already on the roof.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Lycan exploded through the window forcing Selene to swerve its pointy teeth. On the other side, David was struggling; his hands on the Lycan's snout, keeping it from gnawing his arm off.

"Fucking shit!" he cursed as the creature dug his canines into his flesh.

Selene blasted her gun, firing her shots straight into the Lycan's skull. David took a knife out and repeatedly stabbed the Lycan in the head. Neither one noticed the danger that befell the youngest member.

"Wait", David cried, "They're getting in the back!"

In the back, a Lycan managed to shred the side door open and was now attempting to drag Eve out. The girl screamed, her puny hands stretched as far as they would go in order to keep the Lycan at bay.

It wasn't enough. The Lycan savagely ripped off a piece of Eve's shoulder. At this point, something in Selene clicked and she could suddenly see the Lycan in front of her. Overwhelmed by the sudden burning pain, Selene was absolutely stunned when two little hands grabbed the Lycan's head and forced it to burst open.

Shreds of animal flesh immediately covered the walls and Selene was yanked back into her own mind. Sparing a quick glance back, she did not see the demure, fragile little girl they had found in the sewer. In her stead was a ferocious monster, her hair wild and untamed, a primitive growl escaping her throat. What surprised Selene the most were her eyes; they were a dark deep blue, almost jet black, so reminiscent ofher own lover.

"You drive", she ordered, maneuvering into the back seat. _It was time to get some answers_.

Eve reverted to her human form slowly, wincing with each move, hissing in pain.

Selene examined the wound closely. It was deep, cut straight to the bone. A wound of this magnitude was dangerous to a child especially when….

"She's not healing"

"We have a doctor that can help her….at our coven," David elaborated, changing their course with Selene's nod.

Turning back to examine the child whose eyes she could feel burning in the back of her neck, it turned out that Eve had her own questions.

"How did you find me?" the girl asked in awe.

_How indeed?_ Selene mused, although she did not care to elaborate. Yet.

"What's your name?" she asked instead, feeling it best if the child gave her side of the story. After all, she might have a certain hybrid's eyes, but she couldn't trust her yet.

"Subject Two…, and you were Subject One" the child whispered hoarsely.

_So that must mean that Michael was not the one the scientists spoke of_ Selene realized with a heavy heart.

Then the child continued, "I've freed you. Do you not know who I am?"

Her eyes glistened, as if hurt by Selene's actions. Selene herself was perplexed, _No I do not know who you are, except…that you have Michael's eyes_. _Am I losing my mind?_

"They told me I had no mother, that she died when I was born. I never believed it, I felt you. Saw images through your eyes", Eve said, her own eyes widening in panic.

"But then someone outside my door said…. they said since I was no longer a child, the wait was over. That I'd be dead soon, that my own mother, right next door, would never even know I'd existed," she finished hoarsely, those big gorgeous eyes staring hopefully into Selene's stoic stare.

Unfortunately, Selene was not ready to accept the idea that this child might be hers. For all she knew, this could be a part of Antigen's plan. The alternative was much too painful to bear. However, if she claimed to see through her parent's eyes, it was a lead to follow.

"What did they tell you of your father? They must have told you something", Selene asked frantically. It was her only hope.

"Do you see images through him?"

"No, only you", Eve finished, evidently disillusioned with Selene's response.

Overwhelmed by a sudden loss of control and crucial desire for the truth, Selene reached out to the little girl's petite wrist and bit, letting her blood memories flow to her.

_A man, the same scientist who ordered Selene to be put back to sleep, filled a syringe while in the background a girl pleaded for help. _

_Cut to a mirror, where a hideous monster with pale skin and black lips and eyes growled barbarously at her reflection. Selene could feel the child's desperation and confusion over her transformation. She was just a little girl, incapable of understanding her caretaker's more nefarious plans. She just wanted her mother._

_The next memory was laced with anxiety as Eve made her way through the facility, quickly making her way to Selene's chamber before she could be caught. Selene saw herself suspended in ice, saw the truth in Eve's story before her own frozen eyes even opened. She did not lie._

Pulling away with a gasp, Selene was completely disgusted with what she had just done. Eve's face spelled betrayal; she did not understand what she did wrong.

Selene's own face was a mask of shock and distress. Her previous icy composure was melted away by the truth she could no longer deny. A torrent of staggering emotions flowed through her veins, leaving the Death Dealer slightly ashamed.

_She's my daughter. She's my…daughter. Daughter._

No matter how many times she thought it, the idea still sounded ludicrous. Michael and her had never discussed the possibility of having children, she didn't think she could. And besides, what could they offer any child of theirs? A life of constant persecution and discrimination. Not to mention Selene wasn't exactly the mothering type, her heart, which had spent six centuries in an ice casket, had only recently begun to beat again for Michael. She didn't know where this child fit in.

The rest of the journey to David's coven passed in a blur. Selene registered driving to the outskirts of town, where a manmade waterfall hid the entrance to the coven.

The whole time her attention was held by the soft and delicate body that David carried, her wound still unhealed. Selene had never before felt such panic over a girl she had just met. All her previous doubts were beginning to falter as a protective instinct took over. She just didn't know how to express it, too used to dealing with emotions stoically to even begin to express the sudden urge she felt to protect _her_ child.

It was also Michael's child, the man she loved more than anything else in the world. She could only imagine his happiness if he were ever to discover this miracle that they had created. Another parallel to Sonja and Lucian's love story. _I can only hope there's still time to save ourselves. _

So she followed David, never once taking her eyes off his precious cargo. Eve was still in pain, the blood now soaking half her right side. Unable to voice it out loud, Selene trusted that her eyes conveyed strength.

_Don't give up on me yet. Be strong,. Like your father. There's still so much more to figure out. _She hoped they said.

Leading them down a flight of stairs into an underground chamber, Selene spared a glance at the decadent state of this vampire clan. Very few of her fellow brethren remained, their old glory tattered and destroyed.

"Get a healer at once!" David commanded.

An old man, resembling Viktor, stepped forward. Selene immediately disliked him. Thomas was his name and David was his son. Selene listened to their exchange intently, interrupting their speech with perfect Romanian to signal that she understood. Apparently she was not welcome.

"Do you think I'm foolish enough to believe you and your word?" he spat after Selene declared that she wouldn't stay for long.

"No reason to fear the Death Dealer who feel in love with a Lycan," he continued vehemently, "Who killed two of our Elders and who at every turn has betrayed her own kind."

But Selene refused to be intimidated, much less when her child was in dire need of medical attention. _If only Michael were here. _

The rest of the coven eyed Selene with pure hatred, silently agreeing with Thomas. Selene may not have been directly responsible for the Purge, but in their minds, her union with Michael might as well have condemned them all.

"Do you know who this is?" Thomas asked David.

"Yes. But it was we who betrayed her father".

Selene turned to analyze the young man. His answer seemed genuine enough and she was surprised by his defiance. She knew how hard it is to defy your elders.

"Here. She's not healing," David said, putting Eve down in the center table, while another woman came in to check her.

Opening her kit, the woman used forceps to remove a small piece of Eve's flaying skin. Eve whimpered, turning her head away from the gruesome sight. Selene held her breath, completely torn on how to soothe the child.

"She was attacked by another Lycan," David explained, "Two hours ago".

The woman continued to examine Eve, turning her head over.

"Her cell repair is active… but weakened. She has no origin birthmarks or scars. I've never seen any child like this," she concluded in awe.

Selene did her own observation and came to the same conclusion. Another piece of evidence that Eve was really Michael's daughter. And hers.

"When did you last feed?" the nurse asked Eve.

Eve gave her a look of confusion as if she was unfamiliar with the word.

"Feed?"

"Give her blood," Thomas decreed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The nurse slit her wrist and brought it to the child's pale yet full lips.

"Child, you must," she said gently, stroking her hair reassuringly.

However, Eve's eyes locked onto Selene's and a silent question transpired between them. Despite her mother's earlier behavior, Eve trusted no one else but her. Selene could see it in her eyes and for the moment, she didn't know how to react. This child gave herself over to Selene unconditionally, a trust that she wasn't accustomed to. Regardless though, Selene silently gave her consent.

Eve's mouth latched onto the woman's wrist and almost immediately her bloodlust kicked in. She drank in huge gulps and her eyes turned into an all too familiar hybrid color.

Selene watched in awe as Eve healed quickly, understanding at once what danger would befall her daughter. The humans wouldn't let what could possible be the strongest immortal in existence live. They will hunt her down, her own daughter, for her unique parentage. And suddenly Selene knew what to do; Michael would expect no less of her. This child, that was conceived out of their love must be protected even at the cost of her own life.

"Good. Take her to my room to rest," David stated.

"No." Thomas interrupted. "Look at the eyes."

"I've never believed it. They do exist," the nurse exhaled.

"This is not one of us," Thomas continued.

"No. This is something more," David agreed.

Selene turned around to hide her face from showing the true depth of her attachment to this child. She felt exposed and vulnerable; _who would she trust now when word spread out about this unique child?_

But they would not leave them alone.

"What do you know of her?" Thomas demanded, wagging a finger at her in pure exasperation.

Deciding to tell the truth, Selene said, "I was held captive at a place called Antigen. One of the prisoners freed me. I believed it was Michael Corvin, the only hybrid I knew existed at that time," she choked out.

"Yes, your human Lycan lover long dead. What is this then?" Thomas accused, each word of the accursed man stabbing through Selene like the sun. _No Michael, you can't be dead. You can't leave like this. _

"None of your concern. As soon as she regains her strength I will leave with her," Selene spat, with as much contempt as she could manage. Her sanity was hanging by a thread.

Unable to reign her tears any longer, she turned her back on everyone and ran to the nearest hidden corridor. There her composure wavered and broke, the tears falling fast and furious. She wept for Michael, who was most likely dead.

She wailed uncontrollably, the past events too much even for her to bear. It was hard to believe that she would never again feel his reassuring warmth or gather courage from his gentle brown eyes.

The truth was this: Michael had left them. Selene and his daughter, whom he would never even know existed. They would never be a true family; her daughter would never know how much her eyes resembled her father's.

What little happiness Selene had was all taken away before she could blink this nightmare away. She closed her eyes, her mind back at the pier, underwater, clinging to Michael in a futile attempt to rouse him. Selene couldn't even wish that event gone, because then her daughter wouldn't exist. And whether she recognized it or not, Eve was worming her way into Selene's heart, just like father had done.

Choking away another sob as her mind replayed the moment where Michael was torn away from her, Selene knew she would forever remain trapped in the pier. She would be strong for Eve, but she would never again be happy, for how could she when she lost a piece of her soul that day?

For a moment at least, she will mourn her dead lover. Michael, the better of the two, always deserved so much more.


	6. Desperation

**Halfway done! (Edited Chapter)**

**Chapter 6**

Selene took a deep calming breath, reeling in all her tumultuous emotions as her ears picked up on the footsteps approaching. It was an impossible effort but in a millisecond her stoic mask was well plastered on her face.

It was David so Selene relaxed a tad. The young man had proven to be the closest ally Selene had in this new war. He had the spirit of a warrior; he could have been a Death Dealer. David eyed her curiously and Selene quickly wiped her remaining tears away.

"I used to hear stories of the Death Dealers. That they were…a thing of the past. Never to return," he motioned to the relics that the room contained.

"I'm glad that they were wrong," he continued.

"You knew who I am, and yet you still brought me here," replied Selene, still immensely grateful for his brave actions.

"Thank you," Selene said awkwardly, not used to anyone's help, expect maybe Michael's. It was rare for Selene to find herself in need of aid.

"You're a fighter. We could use more like you to teach us."

Selene agreed with him, but it wasn't like before. She couldn't rebel so easily when her lover was dead and her daughter in danger.

"I'm not sure your father would agree". _There, that's a safe answer._

"There was a time when he would have. That's why he dislikes you so much. I think it reminds him of the days when he defended us with fire and steel. He knows how much we need you."

"I'm not a believer," Selene replied resignedly.

"Yes you are!" David said fiercely, determined to bring the old Selene back.

"I don't know what I believe in anymore…I..I don't recognize this world."

"But you haven't changed. I saw it in your eyes when you looked at the child. You WILL protect her. It's in your blood. It's who you are," David insisted, infusing his words with fervor, "When you leave, take me with you."

Ironically at this moment Selene's gaze chose to wander around the room she was in, given that she was unable to meet David's eyes. Her eyes widen when she found a black trench coat elaborately decorated with an intricate pattern of swirls that went around into the back_. _

_Its mine!_ Her mind cried out, recovering an old piece of herself with the knowledge that her coat had survived.

David's words roused the dormant warrior inside of Selene. Here really was a man destined for greatness. A pioneer in this new century.

"My father says that should we survive as a species, these relics will help our descendants learn who we were".

"And what do you say?" Selene turned around, wanting to know David's own thoughts on the matter.

"That if we continue to live as we do now, then we disgrace the past and don't deserve a future. We must resist the humans, whenever and wherever possible".

Selene was once again impressed by the young man's wisdom. In his eyes reflected a passion that matched Selene's own zeal during her misplaced vendetta against the Lycans. Only difference was that in David's case, his reasons are noble and altruistic.

A figure came ominously down the stairs. It was Thomas, _harbinger of death_, Selene thought.

"Between the First and Second Purges, Lycan youth rallied in the same way against the prudence of their elders. Their cause for violent action carries till today…." Thomas began, delivering his righteous sermon with an equally scornful gaze.

"The result… the werewolves are nearly extinct. Is that what you wish for us? Extinction?."

Next to her, David sharply inhaled, clearly disliking his father's pompous words. Apparently this had been a much discussed topic even before Selene's arrival.

"Yet you bring her offspring to our home?" Thomas said, contemptuously inclining his head towards Selene.

Selene flinched, but met his gaze evenly. She was really starting to hate this man who resembled Viktor with his sanctimonious bullshit. _Who the hell does he think he is to speak of my child in that tone?_

"Do you honestly believe that the humans will allow her to remain free? They will hunt her down at any expense".

_I know!_ Selene wanted to scream at the conceited, infuriating man. He had a habit of pouring salt on old wounds, his life mission to make Selene feel as degraded and helpless as possible.

"Then we will protect them," David shot back, standing up for the temporarily stunned Death Dealer.

"Protect them?" Thomas scoffed, "They leave tonight."

Selene could not believe his nerve, turning his back on them. _As if they were his slaves and had to obeyed his every whim! Guess he still hasn't realized the Dark Ages are over._

"This isn't prudence, its cowardice, plain and simple." David spoke the truth; it wasn't about Selene and her daughter. Not for this coven. As one of the last remaining vampire covens, it was on their shoulders the future of an entire species. Hiding wasn't the best option for anyone in light of recent events.

"How dare you!" Thomas replied indignantly.

"How dare you? Do so little?" David retorted, dissatisfied with his father's ambivalence. He surveyed his father as if measuring him up as a man. Thomas' eyebrows went up, disgusted by his son's betrayal.

Selene watched their interlude apprehensively. She knew what it was like to go against someone you looked up to your entire life, until the harsh truth of their true character is revealed. Thomas was speechless, and left with his chin up, determined to leave his dignity intact.

Feeling immensely better with David's support and astute words, Selene went in search of her daughter. Memorizing David's instructions on how to reach his chamber, Selene excused herself.

A few minutes later Selene stood frozen with her hand on the doorknob. Old, repressed motherly instincts made her want to go and take her daughter where no harm could befall her. It wanted Selene to hug the child close and soothe her pain.

_But how?_ Selene wasn't ready to be a mother; she never planned to have a child in the middle of this war and much less for that child to be on the cusp of womanhood. Gathering her courage and deciding to give in to her motherly instincts. Selene went inside and was met with an awful sight.

Eve was sitting cross-legged on the bed, hunched over a knife that she was using to slit her arm and watching as both cuts healed on contact. Completely horrified at her daughter's actions, Selene crossed the room and yanked the knife away, her stern gaze effectively communicating her silent admonishment.

She knelled down and double-checked her daughter's wrist. Satisfied that there was no damage done, she lifted her head and searched Eve's face for an explanation to her sudden insanity.

In return, Eve was also searching Selene's face, clearly disappointed with her mother. Selene immediately understood. She didn't have to know her daughter well to know that her own behavior in the past hours was reproachful and probably far from what her daughter was expecting.

"I dreamt of the day we'd meet," she paused, "like a silly little girl."

Selene looked down in shame; inside she was wincing at her daughter's painful admission.

Eve's eyes demanded an explanation and Selene warily met them.

Then Eve plunged a stake to her heart with her following words.

"You're as cold as one already dead."

Yes, Selene might be a living creature capable of thought and speech, but the truth was, she had been dead for many years. There was no warmth to her body, no blood to be transported through her veins to her heart. She lived for six centuries in a shell, a chamber much like the one that imprisoned her these past twelve years.

"Yesterday.." she slowly began, trying to find the best words to explain.

"I was with your father, he was a little further from me than you are now". Selene swallowed, her lower lip trembling at the mere mention of Michael. But Eve had a right to know about her father.

"I went to sleep and when I woke the next day, I learned that overnight, twelve years had past, and instead of the only man I've ever loved, there was a little girl with his eyes." The same eyes that now avoided Selene's teary gaze.

"My heart is not cold, its broken," Selene finished, knowing it was not an excuse for her behavior towards her daughter, but hoping that she could understand Selene's pain. Her only lover and mate was dead. He left her, went to place Selene could no longer follow him to.

She slowly reached out, giving her daughter a chance to pull back, and very hesitantly stroke her cheek. It was so much softer and fragile than she imagined.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, knowing it wasn't enough.

Eve looked up at her mother and was about to say something, when her eyes widened in fear.

"What is it?" Selene asked urgently.

"They're here."


	7. Vengeance

** ! TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THIS but I forgot to include an interlude between Selene and David in the previous chapter. I will write it in and update the chapter. Sorry about that. Well, someone suggested that I continue this story past the movie. I have an idea brewing in my mind, but you'll have to wait to the end of the movie to find out. Good news is that I want to finish this story as quickly as possible while my muse is singing to me the next part. The only thing is I don't know whether I want to try writing the previous Underworld movies from Michael's POV. But that might be a future project after the continuation of Awakening. Enjoy and thanks a million for your reviews. **

**Chapter 7**

"They're here."

Selene didn't have to ask to know who her daughter meant by "they". Judging by the deep rumblings that rocked the cavern, the Lycans had located the coven.

"Stay here. Wait for me".

Springing into action, Selene wrenched the door open, when a little voice and hand called her back.

"No, wait. Take me with you, please."

"I won't let anyone hurt you." The mere thought of those mangy Lycans getting their dirty claws on her precious daughter made Selene's blood boil.

"I promise," Selene vowed, "Lock the door".

Sure enough, the entire coven was in chaos. Some men gathered weapons, others ran for cover. David wanted to rally the men. Thomas preferred to hide like a coward.

"Everyone to the shelter. Now." Thomas stood in the middle of the chamber, directing the vampires to an underground safe house.

On the other side stood David, who yelled, "No! Prepare the armory!"

"Do as I say!" continued Thomas, ignoring his son's words, "Pay head to me!"

"NO! We stand and we fight!"

It was a truly a pivoting moment in the ruling of that clan as the vampires stopped running and began preparing the armory instead. They chose to stop the oppression.

Walking past the scene, Selene watched the battle preparations. A group of men worked to lower the archaic chandelier, where the weapons were ingeniously hidden.

She continued striding coolly past the men, her eyes narrowing in dislike when she found Thomas coming her way.

"You have no sense!" he yelled, his fist balling up in fury, grabbing the nearest man and throwing him to the side. "Stop this now!"

Selene stopped and began refilling her ammo. That obnoxious man was really getting on her nerves. She was tempted to knock some sense into him. _If only he were worth my while._

Thomas then turned his vindictive fury towards Selene, "We've lived safely for years and now you've brought humans into this covenant! They want the girl and they will stop at nothing to get her back!" he spat.

_Dear patience with this man!_ Selene rolled her eyes, completely tired of dealing with stubborn Elders.

She loaded her gun. It clicked. "This day was bound to come," she said, exasperatedly, "with or without us".

"Let's move! Ammunitions! Let's go!" David entered with his soldiers; he did not spare a glance at his erratic father.

_No one pays attention to the ravings of a lunatic_ Selene thought, as the entire coven turned their back on Thomas. They were ready to do the right thing.

"Are you mad! We have no more than a handful of fighters! We will be annihilated!"

"And what's your plan, father?" David confronted.

Selene turned away, suddenly quite aware of the danger this fight posed to her daughter. Thomas' revelation of the coven's low numbers made Selene anxious. Even if she could take on the Lycans herself, she didn't want Eve within a mile of the fight. She was a mother first now.

"Where are you going?" David walked right behind her.

"To get her away from here," Selene said, "Your father's right. I shouldn't have come". She hated to admit that her presence could very well end up being the reason for the entire coven's death. They were good men and didn't deserve to die because of her.

"No! He doesn't understand what we are dealing with".

"The humans will follow us out," she cut him off; "You just need to hold off till then. They're only here for her," she said, turning around to face David, needing him to understand.

"She's more powerful than any of us! And they fear the day she discovers it. I have to get her out of here".

David's face lit up in awe and the implication in Selene's revelation.

He nodded, and Selene continued through the catacombs, her only objective to reach David's chambers and take Eve into her arms, where no harm could ever befall her; she would never allow it.

As she turned the corner, instinct had her firing her gun the moment she registered a little girl's cries. The Lycan that tried to enter the room where Eve was housed fell dead.

"Open the door!" she yelled, kicking the werewolf at her feet. She exhaled out her tension out as the door opened and her breathtakingly beautiful daughter peeked out. It had been only a couple of minutes yet it felt like decades to Selene. Even the paranoia and uneasiness that settled on her nerves like an itch disappeared.

Even Eve sighed in relief at the sight of her mother. However, their reunion was short lived as a large claw gripped Selene's head and yanked her backwards, her body tumbling like a ragged doll and landing a good distance away from Eve.

The wolf turned and roared at Selene, neglecting the angry girl behind him. Enraged by her mother's fallen body, Eve wasted no moment transforming into the hybrid. She lunged at the Lycan, gripping his head. Together they moved side to side as the Lycan tried to unseat Eve.

Touched by her daughter's unexpected gesture and proud at the thought of her own daughter being strong enough to hold her own against a Lycan, Selene jumped back up, determined not to fail Eve.

Running towards them, she was stopped short by another Lycan that landed right in front of her, their bodies practically touching. The Lycan swiped his paw at her, but Selene easily dodged the blow, using her lithe figure to wrap her legs around the wolf's neck. She held the werewolf still with her arms as she twisted around his body, forcing the pup to succumb to the floor.

She took her gun out of its holster and fired her last bullet into his head. _Damn!_ she cursed, throwing the gun away and opting for a silver axe in front of her.

Eve seemed to be handling the werewolf just fine. The Lycan couldn't get his vile claws on her, but Eve sure could. She scratched his face, gouging his eyes out. Then she savagely bit into the wolf, refusing to let go.

In one long stride, Selene reached them and delivered a fatal blow to the Lycan's head. Eve dismounted and continued growling at the creature, her hybrid eyes so like Michael's.

Selene watched her daughter carefully, once again apprehensive of her power. Her eyes might be a hybrid's, but her physiognomy resembled a vampire if anything. _She looks like me_ Selene realized with a gasp.

She was so caught up with her daughter's resemblance to her lover that she failed to acknowledge her part within Eve too. It was like seeing a miniature version of her, but so much more deadly.

"We need to go," she said.

Going back the way Selene came from, the pair came upon an alarming sight. David was kneeled down, overcome by a gigantic Lycan that tore ferociously at his throat. He roared in pain as the Lycan lifted him clean off the floor, all without letting go of his throat.

Selene did not hesitate and blasted the werewolf's head off. David slumped to the floor, his neck a horrific tangle of flesh and blood. He panted in shallow breaths, but he got up to their amazement.

The trio turned their heads at the sounds of the battle waging above them. Dust fell from the ceiling, the floor threatening to give way to whatever lay overhead.

"Take her to a safe place". Selene spoke to David, silently communicating her request. At her side, Eve protested, but Selene's resolve was firm, "Take her, go!"

Her eyes were already that dangerous azure blue and her fangs sharply filed. It was too late to run; it was up to Selene to face whatever lurked above. She owned David that much, and he was the only person she could trust with her child.

He nodded and led Eve away from the battle. Selene took a parting glance at her brave daughter, imprinting the image in her mind, to give her the strength needed to fight.

Slowly stepping into the rotunda, Selene could not believe what she saw. It wasn't a battle, it was a massacre. There wasn't a single person left alive. The bodies of the heroic vampire warriors who took a chance tonight were slayed everywhere, no longer recognizable thanks to the Lycans' brutal attack.

She walked to the center of the room, her guns immediately directed towards the feral growl that was only amplified by the chamber's acoustics.

_Focus Selene! Focus! You're a Death Dealer, you've killed two Elders, you can handle whatever comes your way!_

But something about that snarl triggered Selene's natural instincts to run. She stood paralyzed as the floor shook under the monster's weight. Fear made her discharge her gun at the curtain.

Selene was breathing deeply in an attempt to control her nerves. Whatever lurked behind those ripped curtains cast a diabolical shadow. She steeled herself, her breaths the only sound in the room. Abandoning her guns, she turned around to grab a silver spear that was imbedded in a Lycan's body.

_By the Elders!_ The Lycan that tore through the darkness was a monstrosity, more than four times the size of any Lycan she had ever seen in six hundred years. Next to him, she was no more than a flea, her height barely reaching the creature's chest.

It lunged for Selene just as her fingers grazed the spear. She felt the Uber Lycan's fist as it plunged into her body, knocking her to the floor. Recovering quickly, she somersaulted to avoid another deadly hit, this time successfully pulling the spear head free.

She sliced the monster's hand, and moved away, stalking her prey. Behind the creature's monstrous eyes lay human intelligence. _Something is wrong here._

The Uber Lycan stood to his full height, a good 7 feet taller than Selene. Making a split second decision, Selene ran for the pillar, feeling the Lycan's hot breath on her neck.

She climbed up the column and twisted around; impaling her blade into the werewolf's back, breaking it off so that the silver would be impossible to remove.

Satisfied with herself, Selene landed on all fours, waiting to hear the monster's body fall to the floor.

What she saw instead had her mind reeling. Instead of the usually poisonous burning acidic smell that accompanied silver poisoning, the Lycan's body _healed_.

Selene's mouth gaped open at this, never had she seen a Lycan heal instantaneously, those powers of rejuvenation only given to the most powerful of immortals.

Suddenly, the Lycan pulled his right hand back and then slammed it into Selene's petite body.

Up in the air Selene went, the breath knocked out of her from the hit. She groaned as her body roughly crashed against the wall, breaking a few ribs.

She fell down the stairs, and went straight through the ground, landing on the bottom foundation. Her head hit the cold floor. The last thing that she registered was the debris that tumbled heavily on her limp body, sealing her in a cocoon of blackness.


	8. Redemption

**Well, after this there should be one more chapter and an epilogue, which should set up the story for the continuation. Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld. **

**Chapter 8**

"Ugh," Selene complained, as in one smooth motion, she pushed aside all the debris that had fallen on top of her. Setting aside her lethargy, she assessed her surroundings.

There were noises coming from the main rotunda, but Lycans weren't making them. That meant one of two things: The humans had found them, or they had won. The latter did not seem likely, so Selene immediately feared the worst.

"Eve!" she called out to the empty catacombs, not caring that her daughter was probably too far away and safe to hear her. She only wanted to hug her daughter tightly, and then it would truly be over.

She limped towards the voices, and came upon a congregation of a few survivors, huddled vigilantly around a body. It was David.

He was lying down next to his father, who spoke in whispers to his dear son. Selene took one look at the gap of flesh where his throat should have been and knew he was a goner.

Even now, David struggled to remain awake, his breathing hard and labored. A profound sense of foreboding washed over Selene, leaving her frozen.

"Where is she?" she asked hurriedly. Something had gone terribly wrong.

"They took her." David swallowed, choking on his own blood. He did not have much time.

"They accepted her," interrupted Thomas, "As a gift from me".

He looked into Selene's tumultuous eyes without regret or fear. Selene on the other hand, was quite ready to rip that man's head off. _Gift? GIFT? You gave away a living child, MY daughter! You selfish idiotic prat!_

Selene knew at once it was true. Her mind tingled and soon she was seeing through Eve's eyes. She saw that same waterfall that hid the coven's existence; however, she was being dragged further away from it! But she was close; otherwise the mental link wouldn't have worked. Her daughter needed her.

Without wasting another second, Selene turned fast on her heel and ran, through the dark catacombs, instinctively knowing where and when to turn. She ran so fast, she failed to hear David's frantic breathing that soon stopped entirely.

_Come on! Just a bit farther!_ Selene spotted the chained gate. It was open. Going through, she rounded the corner and….

Nothing. She was too late. They were gone, those bastards taking with them her most precious treasure. Even worse, it was nighttime and her vision had occurred at twilight. She needed a plan.

Back inside, she saw Thomas close his son's eyes. Selene couldn't believe the irony of the situation. Why men like Thomas survive while others like David died was beyond her comprehension. However, in this case, there was something she could do about it. But first she had a score to settle with a prudish old man.

Stomping down the stairs, all onlookers turned their attention to the furious Death Dealer.

"Do you realize what you have done? Do you have any idea?"

Selene was incensed, enraged, irrational, you name it. It was apparent by her shaking voice and eyes that brimmed with unshed tears. This did not make her any less vulnerable; on the contrary, the entire room cowered in fear in what this Death Dealer would do for her child's safety.

"And what would you have me do? Fight to the very last for the very one that brought this upon us? We're defeated," Thomas continued, rising up to circle her, "Our coven is destroyed my son is dead because of you!"

Thomas pointed to David and Selene knew that for this at least, she was fully responsible. David did nothing else than save her life and at his own expense. She was entirely guilty for his death.

Thomas' rant continued, "Why? Because he helped that child of yours! If they kill her, so be it!"

Selene refused to take the bait. There was a debt to be paid here and David's sacrifice would not be in vain.

"Your son died," she began, trying to formulate the correct words that would somehow reach this man, "because he was fighting for all of you. Because he knew that running is not survival. Those were Lycans! Not extinct, but more powerful than ever. That thing was twice the size of any Lycan I had ever seen!"

Thomas looked at her now, and Selene knew she had finally gotten through.

"They risked showing themselves after more than a decade in hiding, because of _her_. And you, _handed her over to them_?" she accused.

It didn't take a genius to realize that Thomas' actions endangered their entire species. Be it Selene, the blood traitor, or anyone else, it all came down to this:

You don't surrender your best weapon in times of war.

Selene did not like to refer to Eve as a weapon, but after all that she had seen, she knew Eve's powers went beyond those of her father.

"She is the last direct descendent of Alexander Corvinus," she emphasized slowly, "the only hybrid child that has ever existed. Whatever it is the Lycans want from her, your son knew it was worth dying for."

Leaving Thomas to ponder her words, Selene kneeled down next to David's lifeless body. She lifted his shirt, ignoring Thomas' protest. She took out her knife and cleanly cut from the middle of his ribcage to the navel. Then she used the same knife to slit her palm open.

Then she did the unthinkable.

Selene inserted her whole hand into David's chest cavity and searched for his heart. When she found it, she wrapped her blood soaked hand around the organ and squeezed once.

The coven gasped in astonishment when David was resurrected. He was alive again, yanked from death by this Death Dealer. It was a miracle that left everyone dumbfounded. These powers were legendary, the possibilities endless.

Selene smiled at her gift, remembering another dying soul who gave to her blood, so that she could become the future. She finally knew what Alexander Corvinus meant.

"David," Thomas whispered. Selene withdrew her hand and stood up, suddenly overcome with a deep desire to kill some Lycans.

Like a possessed fury, Selene rose and without another word, left the chamber. She walked coolly past the thunder struck Thomas, her head high as the coven stood up in admiration. They marveled at her exit; taking in the otherworldly aura that she exhumed; she was a goddess.

Selene made a quick detour to recover her trench coat. The cool and enigmatic night air welcomed her when she went outside, her trench coat catching the breeze and flaying around like the very flame of determination she was consumed with.

She was once again the Death Dealer and she would have it no other way. But before marching into the well-fortified Antigen, she had someone else to find.

* * *

><p>It was daylight and Selene did not burn. For a moment she closed her eyes and took in the warmth that spread through her face. <em>Oh Michael <em>she sighed, remembering the first time they had kissed in the sun.

The destruction around them from fighting William and Marcus did not ruin the sweetness of the moment. She loved Michael unconditionally then, because he was her warmth, her hope that the past did not have to taint her future. Somewhere deep in heart she knew that he had to be alive, just like when he came to her rescue in the castle.

Despite the fact that he was medically dead and without a heart, he lived. He lived to find Selene and he would do so again. Selene would never again lose hope.

Breaking free from her thoughts, Selene focused on the new arrival. She was hiding at the police's parking station, waiting….just waiting for Detective Sebastian to appear.

She dropped down from the ceiling, and before Sebastian could even blink, she had a Beretta trained on his cranium.

"A force of two dozen Lycans attacked and destroyed one of our covens last night," she said, carefully scrutinizing his face for a reaction. There was none.

"You're not surprised. You knew the Lycans weren't extinct. How?"

"Just a feeling," he replied.

"I'm not good with feelings. I want to know how," retorted Selene, leaning forward. It was true though.

Sebastian inconspicuously glanced at his sides and continued, "This is not the place for this."

He eyed her a moment longer before adding, "And you're not going to kill me."

"Oh really?" replied Selene curiously.

"No…because you wouldn't need a fucking gun to do it," he countered right back.

_Hell, he was right_ and so she lowered her gun, frowning slightly at the man's boldness.

* * *

><p>Moments later, they were in the precinct's underground file archives. Selene sat on the desk, while Sebastian pulled out incriminating records.<p>

"A few years ago the government declared mission accomplished on all Lycans. Feds announced that we were to focus only on your kind now. Three months ago, a friend of mine sent me this." He placed a folder in front of her.

Selene browsed through it, not liking what she saw.

"It arrived two days after he was found dead hanging from his ceiling fan."

Selene nodded; fully knowing that the man's death was not suicide.

"Two hundred suspected Lycan captures. Every case was investigated, every blood test came in negative."

The numbers on the file did not lie. Selene suspected foul play against the vampires.

"So my friend began to wonder. Were they all false leads or was someone trying to protect the Lycans?"

_Humans protecting the Lycans? That was unheard of._ It meant that instead of one enemy, vampires, with their decimated numbers, now had two allied enemies.

The silence stretched out.

"Helping them replenish their packs. Letting them regroup."

"What about your own department?" Selene questioned.

Sebastian just dropped his head in frustration.

"Look. They have my daughter. All I care about is getting her back. If you're protecting someone, I don't care. I'm not after them, I just want her."

"No. If it was someone from my department, they wouldn't have the authority. This goes much higher. I believe all the way to the top," David said.

It was a serious implication, one that had profound consequences. Who knew how many high-ranking officers were corrupt?

Then Selene had an epiphany. "What of the bottom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who administers the tests?"

Sebastian took Selene up to the armory, where she gathered as much of silver ammunition as she could carry.

"Look if you're right about Antigen, who knows how many Lycans could be hiding in there. The second you set foot inside you'll be surrounded." Sebastian watched helplessly as Selene grabbed handfuls of silver shells.

"I'm hoping so," Selene said casually.

"I know you want to get her back. I can help you."

Selene was surprised by his offer, "Why?"

"Just tell me what your plan is."

_Plan? It was more or less kill as many Lycans as possible._

But she agreed.

* * *

><p>They took his car and drove to Antigen. En route, Selene sensed that Sebastian had a question.<p>

"So how is it that you're able to survive in the sunlight?"

"It was a gift. From a man named Alexander Corvinus." Even now Selene could hardly believe it or how long ago it really was since the immortal died.

"Founding father…" Sebastian trailed off, surprising Selene once more.

"I used to be married," Sebastian explained, "to a nurse. One day at work she was bitten. Nobody knew but us. We lived like that for a few years. Then came the Purge."

Sebastian's gaze was unfocused, trapped in his own nightmare.

"Feds were conducting door to doors and they knocked on ours. Hm, sh-she told me she loved me and then she let the sunlight in."

Selene listened in horror, remembering the ancient princess, Sonja, who was also burned alive. It was even more tragic that in the new millennium, such barbaric acts were still allowed to continue.

"I had to watch her burn," he finished.

So now Selene knew why Sebastian was helping her. Why he sympathized with the vampires.

They pulled over right in front of Antigen. Sebastian pulled out a small communication chip that Selene placed inside her ear.

"Do you copy me?" he spoke through his walkie-talkie.

"Yes."

"Good luck."

Selene grabbed her ammo bag and left, walking straight towards the entrance. The humans around her paid no attention, and why would they since no vampire could survive in the sunlight?

She approached the guards, who saw her in security camera feed, but when they looked up, she was already gone.

"Shit! It's her! In daylight!" The alarm rang and Selene spied a dozen armed men. Soon Selene began to feel the bullets lodge into her back, but she did not stumble or stop until she reached the elevator.

A particularly nasty hit let her know exactly how close the guard was. _Too late though_ She was already in the elevator, her eyes azure blue as she pushed the bullets out. The door slammed shut right as the guard reached her.

She removed her voluminous trench coat, hit the top floor, and pried the door open.

"Wait for my cue," she told Sebastian, who was still outside.

With each floor that passed, Selene adhered a pair of bombs to the floor's entrance.

On the final floor, she escaped through the hatch on top and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, the humans barely had time to usher a warning before she blew out all six floors, simultaneously killing all the guards posted there.

"There's your cue."

"Copy!" replied Sebastian, impressed by whatever was happening outside.

Selene came down from her spot and entered the 6th floor. Her guns ready, she walked through the silver specked mist, coming across two Lycans in mid transformation as the silver infected their bodies. She was satisfied to see that the immunity to Ag hadn't yet been spread to the entire Lycan population. But then again, that's why they needed Eve.

Selene began shooting left and right, at everything that came her way.

"I'm here. I've got movement on a van in parking level three, no sign of the girl," came Sebastian's voice. According to their plan, he was supposed to hack into the security cameras and locate Eve. _Come on dear, where are you?_

"I'm on the move. Just don't lose them."

But a second later, she heard voices. She turned towards them and gasped.

It was Eve. Her daughter was unconscious and strapped to a gurney. There was a horrible looking mask attached to her face and an IV on her arm. _She looks so fragile…_

It infuriated Selene to see her daughter strapped like an animal. Dr. Jacob Lane, the man responsible for all this, looked stunned to see Selene there. But they kept going, completely ignoring her, like a fly they had to just brush off.

"She's in the service elevator," she related to Sebastian.

Around the corner, a group of men arrived, blocking her path. At the front, was Quint Lane, the doctor's son.

"Get her," he said.

"I'm coming down," she said to Sebastian, now knowing why the van was there.

She fired a torrent of bullets at the three guards who spread out and transformed into three ferocious werewolves. Two of them leaped on the walls and Selene's bullets were running out.

Making a split second decision, she jumped on one of them and used the momentum to crash through a service vent. On her back, she shot at any Lycan trying to enter.

"Selene! They're on parking level two! Selene I need to know where you are!" cried out Sebastian for one last time as the link died out.

She was alone and crawling through a tight vent with three Lycans fast on her tail.

Turning around suddenly, she shot down the Lycan just as his claws brushed her foot. As soon as he succumbed, another Lycan took his place, but Selene took him down as well.

Her guns clicked; she was out of bullets and another Lycan had just entered the tunnel. "Ah shit!" she exclaimed.

Behind her, there was only a ceiling fan. Grabbing the only silver shell she had left, she threw it into the rotating blades and crouched down just as the Lycan reached her.

The bomb blew and spread silver dust particles straight into the Lycan's breathing space. He growled and clawed as the silver burned through his system and Selene sighed in relief at the close call.

The explosion had also blasted a hole out of the vent, so Selene went through there.

She approached her surroundings cautiously, but this room was empty. As a matter of fact, it looked like the room she had woken up in. Even in the middle of this room there was another cryogenic chamber, one that was still active.

The front read Subject 0.

She wiped the glass with her hand. Someone was still frozen inside.

It was Michael.


	9. Annihilation

**Hopefully this is the penultimate chapter. Its been great writing and just to throw it out there, Underworld Awakening is coming out on DVD, early May! Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld. **

**Chapter 9**

A mixture of feelings invaded Selene's every senses when she saw her former lover in the capsule. She felt joy, pure exhilarating happiness that jolted her body alive. She had another reason to fight now. Seeing her lover so defenseless, encased in a prison by the same animals that dared to harm their daughter, simply fueled Selene's mission: Destroy Antigen.

She stared at Michael's handsome face, mesmerized by this turn of events. Their reunion was short-lived as three armed men blasted through the door.

Selene narrowly avoided the bullets, sliding under the table and shooting the surprised men down. Three headshots and it was all over.

"Selene! They have your daughter in the van. They are on the move. Where are you? They are leaving with her! Do you hear me!" called out Sebastian from the apparently still working earpiece.

Making a split second but correct decision, she shot at the cryogenic chamber, thereby allowing the ice to melt. It broke her heart to leave Michael there, but she was confident that he would find his way to her again. If not, she promised to return.

"I'm on my way," she told Sebastian, determinedly not glancing back as she walked away.

The ice continued to melt…..

Seeing Michael again made Selene careless, her actions clouded by her frenetic emotions. So when the Lycan literally came out of nowhere, Selene couldn't react to the sudden weight that threw her towards the empty elevator column.

She grasped the sides of the open elevator door, standing on the precipice of a very long fall. The Lycan continued to throw his weight on her, and when that failed, he clamped his jaws on her right arm, forcing Selene to let go.

She yelled and grunted as she fell the full 8 stories, banging and hitting the walls on the way down.

Gravity pulled her fast, breaking an arm and leg in the process. She brutally hit, not the concrete floor, but a pole that protruded from the ground. It did not impale her, but she felt the blow paralyze her spine. Her gun flew out of her hand and lay uselessly besides her.

The Lycan landed smoothly next to her, and Selene struggled to kill the creature, while at the same time, her body regenerated her grave injuries. Going for her guns, she shot the Lycan, but failed to notice Quint, who was using his clawed hand to destroy the elevator's cable.

The elevator flew quickly towards her and Selene had a quick flashback to when she blasted the floor below her in Michael's apartment in order to survive a similar ambush.

Only this time, it was pure steel that she was shooting through and no amount of bullets was enough to perforate it. Bracing herself, she closed her eyes and ducked down.

It hurt, but the bullets and her enhanced physiognomy easily withstood the crash. She stood, feeling quite unstoppable, there was very little now that could really hurt her.

Selene climbed to the top of elevator and heard Sebastian once more, "Selene, they are heading toward parking level one! Do you copy?"

She ran now, heading straight for parking level one.

Reaching the entrance, she immediately spotted the white van with her daughter inside. Gaining momentum, she slammed into the side, flipping the van over. _They weren't going anywhere with her daughter._

She went around and yanked the door open, only to be pushed back by one of the 'doctors'. Selene braced her legs around the soon to be Lycan and held him down while she shot him dead.

Another doctor ran towards her, but she kicked him over to the granite column.

She blew him full of bullets too, her eyes a blazing cerulean blue.

She heard heavy footsteps and the crunching of metal. Turning her attention to the sound, her eyes widen in recognition. It was Quint, but not his human counterpart. Oh no, this Lycan was the same Uber-Lycan that had knocked her unconscious back at the coven.

He growled, inviting her to approach for more. _But it wasn't going to be so easy this time_ she vowed.

Making a spring for the van, the Uber-Lycan immediately retaliated and threw a car!

_Oh shit!_ Selene cursed as the car barely glazed her. She shot at the Lycan a couple of times to get his attention, knowing she needed time to think of a way to kill this lycanthrope with immunity to silver.

He followed fast, forcing Selene to jump over two cars as he easily swiped them away with his massive paws.

She ducked behind a van and saw him push a car. Guessing his intent to impale her with both cars, she threw herself down and pushed off the car, managing to slide harmlessly underneath.

But it wasn't enough, the Lycan was relentless in his pursuit, and he was already perched on top of the van, swiping his burly arm at her attempts to rise. His massive arm and her tiny body collided and she went flying a couple of feet away, once again banging into another concrete wall.

The Lycan's strength and size were commendable, and Selene was quickly realizing that she wasn't going to win this fight in a hand-to-hand combat. The monster itself was now towering over her, showing no sings of weakness or damage. She could only hope that Sebastian was faring better.

Unable to crawl away fast enough, the Lycan once again managed to throw her 5 feet into the air. Selene's body crashed through a window, and landed inside a security room. The glass had cut into her left eye, but otherwise she was still relatively unharmed.

Sparing a quick glance at the video feed, she spotted more guards making their way towards the parking level. She also glimpsed Sebastian on the floor; he was not moving. But what inspired her the most and caused a strong sense of pride to swell within her, was seeing her daughter in her true hybrid glory, holding her own against Dr. Lane.

Eve herself was more than ready to claim the life of the heartless monster that had imprisoned her since birth and who had also separated Eve from her own mother! It was bad enough that she took the treatment passively, or at least this was the case until she met Selene.

Selene might not be the most emotional mother, but nonetheless, Eve admired the Death Dealer. Her mother was the epitome of lethal beauty and Eve venerated the passion that drove her mother to defend her beliefs and those she loved.

So throwing away years of laboratory conditioning, she slammed Dr. Lane into the wall, ready to tear his throat out. She snarled, digging her claws into his shoulders. _I can take him on_ she thought, eager to prove herself to be like Selene.

That is until he transformed into a Lycan and had her in a choke hold against the seat of the van. Eve writhed underneath him, but the doctor had her tightly pinned.

"Get away from her!" yelled David, who had arrived, fully recuperated and with a shotgun. Dr. Lane turned towards him but David shot another round into the Lycan's grotesque head. A couple of more rounds followed, further mutilating his face.

Meanwhile, Eve used the distraction to escape Lane's grasp. This was when the reinenforcements arrived.

Eve's only goal was to kill the doctor, so she immersed herself back into the fight, leaving David to shoot the incomers.

In another section, Selene was stuck inside the security room, as Quint was too large to enter through the window. Not that he wasn't trying and pretty soon he would succeed too. For now all she could do was avoid his massive teeth and pocket a silver grenade that she found next to a dead guard.

Grabbing her knife, Selene slashed through the Lycan's face whenever he came too close. Finally, she thrust the knife into his face, but his skull was too thick to do any damage. She tried to dislodge the knife again, but with one shake of his head, Selene found herself flying out of the room, her fingers slipping from the knife.

She landed on top of a car, the grenade landing nearby. Selene analyzed her opponent. He was strong, and she was out of breath. He seemed to enjoy throwing her like a rag doll and each landing left Selene sprawled on the floor.

Lifting her head she spotted a narrow hallway. Finally she had a plan, but she was weak. Selene quickly crawled over to the entrance, leaning against the wall to steady herself. She felt disoriented from the numerous falls and would need blood soon.

Eve though was fairly even matched with Lane as both attacked each other mercilessly, exchanging blows with their sharp claws. It was Eve who gained an upper hand and had Lane trapped underneath her. She furiously slashed at his face until he managed to kick her off.

But she was not discouraged; Eve hissed, enticing the doctor to finish this once and for all. He was right about one thing: She wasn't a little girl anymore.

And when he came, Eve was ready. She grabbed the creature and jammed him against a car, finally using her true hybrid strength to rip his throat out. Panting, she climbed off and watched her tormentor die.

"It's worse if you try to fight it….trust me." She delivered each word with a sense of fulfillment, satisfied that she would never again let herself be used as a science experiment.

If only her mother had the same luck, but she was once again trying to avoid the Uber-Lycan's claw. _Come on, come on you bastard!_

She continued to move away from the Lycan, using the handrails for support. She smiled with satisfaction as Quint had no choice but to revert to his human form.

He marched up to her and grabbed Selene by her neck, lifting her from the ground.

But she was ready, Quint fell for her trap and in one smooth move, she turned around and imbedded the grenade in his stomach.

_Survive this asshole!_ Selene watched Quint, who did not realize it yet.

"I heal instantly," he claimed.

"I'm counting on it," she replied, throwing the grenade pin in his face.

He caught it, and stared at it for one long second before the rumblings in his torso began. Selene ran towards the exit, and Quint transformed halfway into a Lycan. He walked forwards, confident that this had solved the issue.

He was wrong and the bomb went off inside him, blowing him to pieces. Selene ducked behind the wall, avoiding the blood and flesh that exploded in the corridor.

It was finally over.

Selene turned around and found Eve; she was alive. Dr. Lane lay dead next to her and Sebastian was slowly coming to. Even David had made it, Selene's immunity to the sun clearly transmitted to the young vampire.

Without further delay, Selene marched right up to her daughter, wanting to pull her in for a tight hug, but unsure of how to proceed. Eve though, felt the same way and met her mother halfway.

She hugged Selene tightly, fully yielding to Selene's hesitant but warm embrace. Her own eyes closed, relishing the feel of her daughter safely in her arms, after all, it was why she fought now.

"You came back for me," came her tiny voice, buried deep within Selene's arms. Out of pure instinct, Selene soothingly rubbed her hand over Eve's hair.

She felt a tear drop, and knew that she had finally gained her daughter's trust.

"I said I would," she stated simply, feeling that perhaps now, she had convinced her daughter of how much she loved her, of how far she would be willing to go to protect her own flesh and blood.

"Selene, you should go," said Sebastian urgently.

David agreed, "There's a safe house not far from here."

"Go, I'll set them on a different path, buy you some time," said Sebastian.

Selene nodded, looking at both men appreciatively.

"Thank you."

She motioned at Eve and David to follow, but she had one more thing to do.

"Are we going back in?" David asked.

"We are." There was one more member of her family missing.

Selene led the way back to the room where Michael was held, worried by his absence from the fight. _Surely he should be awake by now_.

But no, there was one more surprise to be revealed. Inside the room, the capsule was indeed thawed and opened, but Michael was nowhere near. Selene stared at the capsule critically, wondering where the hell he could have gone.

Behind her, Eve gasped, suddenly receiving a vivid image of the roof, her mind touching her father's for the first time.

Selene did not miss the exchange, "What is it? Michael?" she asked, knowing the answer before seeing her daughter nod.

"The roof," she answered.

The trio ran to the roof swiftly, knowing that Eve's vision had already passed. Selene reached the roof first, her eyes searching the darkness to no avail.

Finally she surrendered, knowing that Michael was gone. _He probable saw the helicopters and left,_ she mused, standing over the edge of the roof.

Next to her, Eve shyly grasped her hand and squeezed it, a silent reminder that Selene would not be alone in the search for Michael. Selene gazed at their joined hands and then into her daughter's eyes, giving her a small smile.

_Though the world has changed, our enemy remains the same. The Lycans will rebuild, and will hunt for her father as they did for her. The vampire coven will not only survive this world. We will reclaim it. _

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Epilogue

**Please review! This chapter is not in the movie, but it will be my own continuation!**

**Epilogue**

The man's deep slumber was disturbed by a sudden popping sound in his right ear. Memories flitted through his eyes, a young blonde woman, a car crash, and a subway station. His memories became progressively darker as a tall brunette clad in leather appeared in almost every image afterwards.

Lying with her under a bridge, him waking up to her brilliant smile. He remembered pain that was associated with the full moon. There was something more too. Fire burned through his veins as soft lips tentatively brushed against his neck before pricking the skin. Whatever that was had pulled him from the grasp of death.

This cold woman continued to haunt his dreams, until finally, he found himself in a pier. As the image slipped from his mind he registered only one more thing, a distinctively female voice that yelled, "Michael!"

The man woke to find himself encased in ice. He panicked, struggling until the glass gave way and broke, depositing his body on the floor.

"Omph" he groaned, knowing on instinct that he should rub his hands together to regain body heat.

Soon his body thawed enough that he could dress his naked body. Encased in a glass case lay a pack of clothes labeled Michael Corvin. He took them as his own.

Taking in his surroundings, he located a door in the corner. Completely dazed and disorientated, he felt that the best thing would be to escape his confinement. Then he would find out who did this to him and seek revenge.

He ran out the door, not bothered by the complete silence in the building. He did not stop to question the high tech facility and why there were men sprawled on the floor.

Instead his animal instincts led him to the roof, where the fresh air helped him recollect his thoughts. The adrenaline rush died down and he looked upon the city, truly aware of his actions for the first time.

He did not recognize this world. The man looked down at his hands, they were midnight blue. He yelped and the claws retracted, his skin returning to its original color.

_Who am I?_ The man wondered. Thinking about it, he didn't even know his name. The few memories he had before waking up to this nightmare were fading away.

Only a name remained, but the intensity with which he recalled it could only mean that she was responsible for his situation.

Very well then, I will find you and get the answers I deserve, _Selene._

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! THANKS FOR BEING AN AMAZING AUDIENCE!**_


End file.
